1. Field of Endeavor
This invention concerns a drawing device intended for, but not limited to, children over the age of 7 and adults which enables them to produce precise designs and, in particular, point-symmetrical patterns, known as Mandalas on standardized sized drawing material, particularly paper. This invention makes it possible to very easily produce simple as well as complicated symmetrical patterns and designs by combining, repeating and/or mirroring the shapes provided by the stencil.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Several drawing instruments have previously been developed in attempts to enable children to easily produce symmetrical designs.
EP1108562 provides for a drawing instrument which secures the drawing material with a slot in at least one corner region of the support surface. The template is round and rotatable about its central point while being guided by a template guide. It further provides for a central guide element designed as an axle stub which projects from the support surface with the template then being provided with a central opening with which it can be placed on the axle stub.
FR2893534 provides for a drawing instrument which consists of a circular plate with a bearing surface for the drawing material and an accessory frame which is placed upon the bearing surface providing for an inner periphery. The frame has a notching that operates with an accessory in notched discs so it is arranged in the inner periphery.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,045 provides for a drawing instrument or apparatus which consists of a frame having a circular opening and a multi-lobed cam-shaped recess and a disc with stencil shaped openings in its surface that has a multi-lobed cam-shaped external surface or edge. The disc is placed within the recess and by placing a writing instrument within the stencil opening and tracing along its outline the disc will move and a design is created.
Drawing devices embodying principles of the present invention are remarkable in their simplicity and the interaction between the inner and outer frame and the stencil(s), which together provide for very precise yet complicated patterns and designs to be easily created. Previous solutions do not provide for completely securing the drawing paper and the stencils will still be able to shift a little unlike those as described herein. Drawing devices as described herein invention can protect the drawing material not only from being shifted but also from being creased or wrinkled during the drawing process. Furthermore, the stencil and the drawing material can be removed from this drawing device and assembled again while still maintaining the same center point. The smooth, even and thin surface of the drawing device when assembled makes it very easy and comfortable for the user to rest his hands upon it. This combined with the drawing device allowing for the use of standardized pieces of paper makes this invention very user friendly for all ages.